


Matchmaker

by TheDelta42



Series: Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigaminette, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Marinette tries her hand at Matchmaking, while completely missing she's dating two people
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Matchmaker

**_ Matchmaker _ **

Marinette slyly looked over the top of the menu she was holding. Marc and Nathaniel were both rosy cheeked as they sat across from each other.

“So, what are we doing?” Asked Adrien, making Marinette jump, before turn and looked at him, only to find both him and Kagami sitting less than half an inch away from her.

“GWAHH!” Yelled Marinette before she ducked under the table, dragging Adrien and Kagami down with her, “What are you two doing here? I thought you had a date!”

“We do, but we couldn’t find you.” Said Adrien, making Marinette sigh and slump forwards.

“Adrien, do you know what it’s called when you invite someone on a date with your girlfriend?” Asked Marinette, running a hand over her face, “It’s called Third-Wheeling! And I’m kinda busy right now.”

“Doing what?” Asked Marc, making Marinette jump and hit her head against the table.

“Fffu-” Yelled Marinette, her hands going to her head.

“Is everything alright?” Came the voice of one of the servers.

“Y-yeah, everything’s fine.” Said Marinette, emerging from beneath the table, “My friends are on a date and I’m on hand to deal damage control if it all goes south.”

“Ah,” Said the server, “matchmaking.”

They walked away without another word.

Marinette slumped forwards, her head banging on the table, only for her to recoil back and grab hold of her head.

“Ow.” Whined Marinette, her hand rubbing the red mark forming on her forehead.

“‘Matchmaking’?” Asked Kagami, folding her arms, “Marinette, no offense, but given how your past relationships have gone, I think someone else should take over.”

“Luka and I kinda just fell apart and Ethan seemed like a nice guy.” Marinette defended, crossing her arms.

“And Sam?” Asked Marc, folding his arms as well.

Marinette remained silent, getting a short laugh from the rest of the group.

“I thought it was agreed we’d never go there?” Said Adrien, after the laughter stopped.

Everyone started to look guilty.

“What actually happened to Sam, anyway?” Asked Nathaniel, looking towards the ceiling.

“You know, I don’t think anyone knows.” Responded Adrien, as Marinette tried to slip away, only to bang her head on the table again.

“OW!” Yelled Marinette, as her head bounced off the edge of the table and collided with the edge of the chair she was using, “Oooh, fuck my life.”

“You’re going to give yourself a concussion.” Said Kagami, as the server came back.

“Is everything alright?” Asked the Server, “Do we need to call an ambulance?”

“No, thank you.” Said Adrien, “We’re used to this.”

Marinette shot Adrien a look of betrayal, which he ignored.

Kagami grabbed Marinette’s arm, “We’ll take her from here.” Before she got up to leave.

“Wh-where are we going?” Asked Marinette, as Adrien got up to join the two girls.

“On our date.” Said Kagami, as they left the café.


End file.
